Command & Conquer (2013) Lyoko War
by Generals Soldier
Summary: It is a crossover between the Command & Conquer (2013), Code: Lyoko and 3 others that can't be displayed. where there are 2 antagonists who will again try to take over the world but each fight one another. It's between the GLA (Global Liberation Army) and XANA. With new mission it is more challenging, GLA again trying to take over the world, but also helped Lyoko Warrior kill XANA
1. Rise of the GLA

**Command & Conquer Lyoko War**

**Chapter 1: Rise of the GLA (Global Liberation Army)**

**Monday 11:00 a.m.**

_From this place we can't be detected by EU and APA._

GLA general: Dr. Thrax

Rank :

Unknown

Branch :

Unknown

Tactics :

Toxic Weapons

"Report General we have founded a computer in this place !"

"Where?"

"Alpha 3.1"

"Okay I'll be there in no time."

's POV

One of my soldier was found a computer. Maybe I must call King Of Generals : General Wisnu, because I can't operating any computer in this world but he can. And I'll call my old friend Prince Kassad, General Mohmar 'Deathstrike',and General Juhziz.

Normal POV

Dr. Thrax is calling his friend's in his phone. And someone answering him. "Hello?" "Hello,this is Dr. Thrax who is this?" Thrax reply. "Norman Fitzgerald." Norman said from ECA (European Continetal Alliance) Region Command Center. "Oh, Norman are Wisnu is there?" Thrax ask. "Yes he is. I'll call him." Norman answer as he calling King Of Generals : General Wisnu.

General Wisnu POV

Today is Monday but not any news from Bunda Hati Kudus Junior High School or my soldier. Huh I am bored. "General!" huh? Oh that is Norman. Why he searching me? "General, Dr. Thrax is calling you. Come on." He said. "Oh okay I go." _Man!_ _Why is Dr. Thrax is call me at this time?_ I think as I walk to the phone room. "Dr. Thrax are you still there?" I said as I pick the phone up. "General, I need you to help me. Because one of my rebel is found a computer in Alpha 3.1." "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." I said. "I'll wait you." I put the phone back and get ready to Alpha 3.1.

Normal POV

Man! Where is my 'Koran Sindo' and Today's Nuke Newspaper? ('Koran Sindo' is one of my favorite newspaper)

GLA General: General Mohmar 'Deathstrike'

Rank :

Not Applicable

Branch :

GLA Scarab Cell

Tactics :

Salvaged Vehicles and Weapons

Rang...Rang...Rang...

Deathstrike's POV

_What? When I wait for any newspaper someone is calling me? Man! I must answer it. Now where is the phone room? _I think as the phone still ringing. After I found the Phone room, i answer the phone. "Hello, who is this?" I answer the phone. "Hello Deathstrike this is Dr. Thrax. I want you to go to Alpha 3.1 with General Wisnu. Now!" _What? He want me to go to Alpha 3.1? maybe I can take my 'Koran Sindo' and Today's Nuke Newspaper in Delta 4.5 with Wisnu. _I think as I reply "Okay I'll be there in no time." Then I place the phone back and get ready to Alpha 3.1.

Normal POV

Three!

GLA General: Prince Kassad

Rank :

Not Applicable

Branch :

GLA Cobra Cell

Tactics :

Ambush and Camouflage

Four!

GLA General: General Juhziz

Rank :

Not Applicable

Branch :

GLA Scorpion Cell

Tactics :

Explosives and Bombs

"Man! I'm lost!" Kassad said. "Yuhu... I'm win again!" Juhziz said as the phone ringing. 'Rang...Rang...Rang...' "Who is calling us?" Kassad said as he pick up the phone. "Hello?" "Hello Kassad, are Juhziz there?" Thrax reply "Oh, Dr. Thrax that is you what happend?" Kassad reply. "I need you and Juhziz to go to Alpha 3.1 NOW!" "Okay man take it easy. We'll go there as fast as we can" Kassad said as he put back the phone. "Juhziz, we must go to Alpha 3.1 now because Thrax want us to go there." "Okay, we go there now on."

**Man! I'm forgot to place King Of Generals: General Wisnu's Database! This is General Wisnu's Database.**

Boss General: General Wisnu

Rank:

5 Star General, Dragon General, Class AAAA

Branch:  
King Of General

Tactics:

Very Advance Tank Division and Powerful Base Defense System

General Wisnu's POV

_Now I'm in my way to Alpha 3.1 with Deathstrike. But what did Dr. Thrax mean? _I think for a second and asking Deathstrike after I though it. "Deathstrike, are you know what Dr. Thrax mean?" "I don't know that either. Sorry." "Oh, okay. It doesn't matter." I said as I back to Pilot room.

Normal POV

**At Alpha 3.1**

"Where is they now?" Thrax said as he look around. After 1 minute, he see 2 Raptors coming from the SouthEast. "Oh! There is them!" After that, the Raptors landed in the airstrip. Dr. Thrax said "I wait you all from 10 minutes ago okay! Now follow me. I will show the computer." Those 5 Generals walking in to the cave. Half minutes later they arrive at a room with a big computer like a SuperComputer at Code : Lyoko. But full of APA (Asia-Pacific Alliance)'s Database. "Wow, this is a very weird computer that I ever seen." The 4 General said except King Of Generals: General Wisnu because he have see that Computer in a Factory in France near of Kadic Academy. "Now. What is the Database inside this computer?" Dr. Thrax said to himself like a crazy people. "Maybe I shall check this out." General Wisnu said. "Okay Einstein. Check that out." Thrax said as General Wisnu checking the computer. After 3 hours checking, he say "This computer is full of APA database. Maybe we can hack the database and gather all the APA information." "Yes, I agree." All the GLA General say as General Wisnu gather the information.

**Kadic Academy dorms**

"Oh man. Odd, can you stop eating now?" Danny Fenton said as his Friend Odd Della Robbia eat all the sanwich he have in his room. "No I don't for now." Odd reply as his phone is ringing. "Hello?" Odd reply "Odd, this is Jeremie. XANA is attack! The activated tower is in Desert Sector. Wisnu isn't go because he was called by Dr. Thrax."

... **(To Be Continued)**


	2. XANA 30

**Command & Conquer Lyoko War**

**Chapter 2: XANA 3.0**

Recap of Chapter 1: Rise of The GLA (Global Liberation Army)

**At Alpha 3.1**

"Where is they now?" Thrax said as he look around. After 1 minute, he see 2 Raptors coming from the SouthEast. "Oh! There is them!" After that, the Raptors landed in the airstrip. Dr. Thrax said "I wait you all from 10 minutes ago okay! Now follow me. I will show the computer." Those 5 General walking in to the cave. Half minutes later they arrive at a room with a big computer like a SuperComputer at Code : Lyoko. But full of APA (Asia-Pacific Alliance)'s Database. "Wow, this is a very weird computer that I ever seen." The 4 General said except King Of Generals: General Wisnu because he have see that Computer in a Factory in France near of Kadic Academy. "Now. What is the Database inside this computer?" Dr. Thrax said to himself like a crazy people. "Maybe I shall check this out." General Wisnu said. "Okay Einstein. Check that out." Thrax said as General Wisnu checking the computer. After 3 hours checking, he say "This computer is full of APA database. Maybe we can hack the database and gather all the APA information." "Yes, I agree." All the GLA General say as General Wisnu gather the information.

**Kadic Academy dorms**

"Oh man! Odd, can you stop eating now?" Danny Fenton said as his Friend Odd Della Robbia eat all the sanwich he have in his room. "No I don't for now." Odd reply as his phone is ringing. "Hello?" Odd reply "Odd, this is Jeremie. XANA is attack! The activated tower is in Desert Sector. Wisnu isn't go because he was called by Dr. Thrax."

"What! XANA is attacking?! We've just defeat them 2 weeks ago remember? Are you sure Einstein?" he ask "Yes I'm sure." Jeremie said as Odd stop eating and end the conversation in the phone. Then Danny ask "What's news?" "XANA is attacking and I have no idea how he can do that. Because you know XANA defeated 2 weeks ago but now, he's rising again." Odd answer him and Danny give a stern look.

Danny's POV

XANA is attacking? That's weird, I remember XANA 2.0 was defeated 2 weeks ago but now XANA 3.0 is going to take over the world. Man! how can this happend? "Danny, come on. We've got to the factory now." "Oh okay." I said as I follow Odd to the factory.

Normal POV

**Near Washington DC**

_Come on. I'll be late now_

USA General: General Granger

Rank :

4 Star General

Branch :

US Air Force

Tactics :

Air Power

"Dad, come on. It's your fault right?" "Sorry, my son. I just too tired because my training with my friend, King Of Generals: General Wisnu. That's all" "Dad, don't too loud. Okay?" "Sorry, my son."

**Peiking, China**

_Man! after all day training yesterday, I'm tired now._

China General: General Leang

Rank :

General, Class AAA

Branch :

PLA

Tactics :

Special Weapons and Artillery

"Sorry General, someone is calling you from this phone." "Put that phone here." "Yes, Sir!" _Who is call me at this time_ Leang thought as she pick up the phone. "Hello?" "Hello Leang, This is General Wisnu." "Oh... Wisnu. What happend?" "Dr. Thrax found a Super Computer full of APA's database." "WHAT?! He found it?" "Yes he did." "Wow this is awesome." "But I want you to do a favor." "What favor?" "can you call Miku and her friend? I can't work on this hacking thing for long enough because XANA is woken up." "Hold on! Are you say XANA?" "Yes, why?" "I think he's defeated 2 weeks ago." "Yes he did but he was live again and this time he's grow more powerful than 2 weeks ago." "Man! XANA is like a roaches." "So can you?" General Wisnu ask her again. "Okay. I'll call her."

**In the Factory**

"Jeremie, where is everybody?" Odd asking Jeremie "They were in Lyoko 2 minutes ago. Why is you so late?" "Because the Box Ghost is chasing me and I have to trap him in the Fenton Thermos." "Are you lie?" "No I don't!" "Okay, now get to the scanner room and I Virtualize you in Desert Sector." Then Odd go to the scanner room. Once he was there, and he's inside one of the scanner, Jeremie started, "Transfer Odd. Scanner Odd. Virtualization!"

**In Lyoko**

"Odd why are you late again?" Aelita ask him, "I was chased by a Box Ghost."

Aelita's POV

_Odd is arrive late again. Why is he always like that after 1 week before XANA's second defeat? _"Aelita, do you hear me?" "Yes, Jeremie what happend?" "I want to tell you about Wisnu. After XANA's second death he is looks like a lot different than usual." "I know that too. But he's kind of never sleep for 2 weeks." "After the tower is deactivated are you want to go with me to Gamma 4.3.4?" "Where is Gamma 4.3.4?" "Gamma 4.3.4 mean the ECA Region Command Center." "Oh, okay."

Normal POV

"Odd why are you late again?" Danny ask him. "Sorry Casper, I must catch Box Ghost. He's chasing me." Suddenly a laser hit his arm "Odd! You're life points is down to 90 now."

"Tower Deactivated."

**In Jeremie's room**

Aelita and Jeremie are about going to Gamma 4.3.4 when Wisnu meet them. "So, are the Tower was deactivated?" he ask. "Yeah and you was late." "Sorry, I just finished my job now because it took a lot of time. So where are you two want to go? Are Gamma 4.3.4?" "You know that? How?" Jeremie ask "Because I was hear your conversation when I do my job on Alpha 3.1." "Where is Alpha 3.1?" Aelita ask "Alpha 3.1 is near from Jakarta Soekarno-Hatta International Airport." Wisnu said as he get his bottle and drink a few of Nuclear Radiation + Anthrax Gamma then he drink a juice of manggo + Gamma Radiation (That means Normal Anthrax) "Now let's get going." He said as he, Mr. and Mrs. Einstein (Jeremie and Aelita) go to a Helix helicopter.

... **(To Be Continued)**


End file.
